


Uriamell

by iamnotresponsible



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotresponsible/pseuds/iamnotresponsible
Summary: A story I had started for The Arcana; May or may not finish.





	Uriamell

Those who met Asra inexplicably fell in love with him. Not in an entirely romantic way, though that was very common as well, but the white haired magician was hard to dislike in any way. Some fell in love with his smile and his laugh, some fell in love with his personality or his aura, and some fell in love with his kindness and his heart. Asra was a humble man who never used this to his advantage or expected this as the norm, but when a man so universally adored would find someone who did not seem to appreciate his company it interested him and made him cautious.  
He had been on one of his endeavors to another city far from Vesuvia when he met the curious man. The city was placed in a colder region of the world; Not cold enough for snow but certainly colder than the pleasant warmth of Vesuvia. People wore thicker clothing and cloaks here, their breath visible as they spoke to one another and padded through the town. Aside from the cold, however, there seemed to be nothing else worth noting. The people here were diverse as in Vesuvia. They had markets, though they were indoors rather than outside, they had a count, they had rules and people who broke them.  
While pondering and noting the feeling of sonder in his mind...Asra found him. He was standing near a body of still, partially icy water, staring down into it intently. It was odd, for certain, but no one else stopped to bother the man as he bore his gaze down at his own reflection. Upon stepping closer Asra saw it; In the reflection of this hooded figure there was an unseen addition. The body of a humanoid goat loomed behind him. Asra turned to speak, to warn the man, but stopped when he realized that the man was speaking quietly, carrying a conversation he could only hear one side of.  
“You are not welcome here. You are not my burden to bear.” The goat's reflection turned to Asra and scowled before dissipating, the man shaking his head and falling to his knees as if that would help him get closer to the now absent apparition. He tried to bring him back, reaching his hands into the water, before he felt Asra there.  
“You fool!” He hissed, glaring up at Asra with pinkish eyes that were slightly hidden by his hood. “Don't meddle with people and things you don't understand!”  
But Asra understood very well. Too well, in fact.  
“His name is Lucio,” Asra told the man gently, crouching down beside him. “And he certainly is not your burden to bear. My apologies that he came all this way to make yet another miserable in his presence.”  
The man’s eyes fixed on Asra for a moment before he rose again and turned, briskly walking in the other direction.  
“Don’t mind him,” a woman sighed to Asra's right. “He's been all sorts of mixed up since the warm spell. I can't say he's ever been a great member of the community, but at the very least he wasn't acting so strangely.”  
“Wait, warm spell?” Asra stood again and crossed his arms, his colorful coat no longer keeping him warm. “This place is colder usually?”  
“Oh yes, dear. Quite a bit. The snow melted and made lakes and rivers, our ice vendors are lacking, and for the first time in our history we aren't certain of what the future holds. And it all started when Relastiel came into town terrified of a ghoul. He was already strange, being an outsider, but as you could see he has only gotten...worse.”  
Asra nodded and uttered a quick thank you before running after the man, watching him from far behind as he walked to the edge of town and entered a crude hut covered in runes and magical charms of protection.  
It hardly looked comfortable, let alone warm, but Asra would have to let this man be for now. He mumbled a spell under his breath, waving a hand before pressing it forward and watching a glowing symbol appear on the side of the hut before it vanished, leaving almost no trace of his intrusion.  
Lucio brought the plague to Vesuvia and now a hot spell to the cold lands of Uriamell; What a bother.


End file.
